


Mortal Kombat: Elemental Thief

by LuckyLuxa



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuxa/pseuds/LuckyLuxa
Summary: Rain has heard about the shocking incident at the Sky Temple, so he goes out to redeem himself.
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Kombat: Elemental Thief

All the realms had been silent since the incident at the Sky Temple. People had feared Shao Kahn more than ever. If he has the powers of all the elemental gods, nobody would dare to challenge him if they aren't a fool. Raiden, who had been defending Earthrealm for centuries, had gotten his head blown off, killing him. Sujin, who had been helping Chaosrealm with their water supplies, died after an electrical shock from Raiden which was blasted by Shao Kahn. Kojin, who was trying to redeem many lost souls in the Netherrealm, died because Sujin's water turning him into steam. And last of the elemental gods is Fujin, who had been killed from the steam which poisoned him. Alot of people had tried to come up with a plan with then dead. Some said that Liu Kang should be the protector of Earthrealm because he is the champion, but he told them that he wouldn't be able to protect everyone without godlike powers. Johnny Cage (jokingly), told the people of Earthrealm that if he can make the most entertaining movie of the year, can distract Shao Kahn so he forgets about the tournament and becomes an actor like Johnny himself. Alot of people knew of course that he is joking, but some people didn't. They made articles about how Johnny was created by Shao Kahn to distract the media from dangerous events. But there was one person who had an idea who only kept it to themselves, and that was Sindel.  
Sindel had been thinking about it and realized that if Rain had been gotten respect by her and Kitana, he may have allied with them so they could kill Shao Kahn easier. Sindel heard that Rain was in her palace, resting after a fight against an Oni leader which had burned him nearly into a crisp, but survived with the help of a teleport. Sindel asked Jade where he was and she told her that he is at the throne room. "Rain, I am so sorry for this. I am ashamed for not being able to help you." "You don't have to say anything, it was my battle, not yours." Sindel thought about the words rain had said. Her mother always told her that she shouldn't interfere in stuff that she didn't know the story about. "What was the reason for you attacking the Oni leader Rain?" "The reason was because I had to get an amulet from the Netherrealm to Tanya, she promised to make Edenia a better place." Rain's voice had been starting to sound more sad, and Sindel could even see a tear falling down his cheek. "Trust me that Edenia is safe Rain. Me, Kitana, Jade and Mileena are the protectors here, but with your help, we can stop Shao Kahn from conquering your homeland." Rain took the words to his heart. Finally he had been able to have a conversation with someone who wasn't an asshole against him. He thought about it and concluded that he will protect Earthrealm after he has defeated Shao Kahn. "If you want to defeat Shao Kahn you must need help, but me and the others here have to be ready if Shao Kahn comes here." "I understand your highness. I will cross the realms to find allies to find, Shao Kahn's reign must end." "It must indeed. Good luck, and may the Elder Gods be with you."  
Rain teleported to Russia in Earthrealm. He had been there when Johnny Cage asked him to do a commercial for a clear fuzzy drink which he turned down. "Russia. I haven't been here in a long time. Things have definitely changed here." Rain continued looking around and saw a sign saying ENTER IF YOU DARE! WINNER TAKES 100€ HOME! He didn't want the money because he didn't want to waste time, so he teleported into the arena. He heard that the audience who had been shouting, had shut their mouth. They had never seen anyone with powers fight in the arena, only people with knives, guns and lasers. Kano looked at Rain with shock, if he can turn this into a profit, he will be rich in light speed. "Hey purple dude, whatcha say you and I make business?" "My name is Rain, prince of Edenia and I have no time to negotiate." "Ah mate chill. By the way I saw that you teleported with a pool coming after ya, what more can ya do?" Rain demonstrated by turning water into swords, cutting the fence. "That was fuckin' sick dude. Now, with you being here, ya could fight to the death with the chance to win 100€." "I said this before, but I am not fighting to the death. If you expect me to, you're a moron." Rain had been planning to teleport away again but had been smashed with a rock, making him drop to the floor. "Did you so this to me!" "Nah I didn't, my mate Tremor did. Now fight to the death, or I'll kill you myself." Rain looked at Tremor. He could look at his eyes where he could tell that he was born to kill. Rain tried to teleport behind him and drop kick him, but Tremor created shards of emeralds which impaled his foot. "You shouldn't mess with me or Kano, or you'll end up dead." Rain saw that Tremor had made magma flow through his cracks. Tremor was about to throw another boulder but changed to just rolling it against the floor. Rain jumped over it, questioning Tremor if he really thought that would work. Tremor just laughed and said "If I were you I wouldn't laugh." The rolling boulder had made a trail of stone, which Tremor used to lift up a boulder from it to hit Rain up from the chin, flipping him so he landed straight on his stomach. "So that was your plan all along." "Yeah it was, now stand still as I turn you into gold." Rain couldn't believe it, he would be turned into a statue so he could be sold to some rich guy. "Toss him over Tremor, someone want to buy him." "Hello, how much do you guys want for the statue?" "1000€" The man looked at the statue and saw that it was starting to melt, seeing that there was someone there. After he ran away, Kano started to punch the statue making it crack so that Rain could break free. "You should have died when you came here but ya haven't, how?" "Because unlike you, I am a Demi God and you a pest." Kano got angered by his mocking, he told his Black Dragon comrades that if anyone mocked him they'd get their throat slit. Rain and Kano started beating up each other, but Rain got tired of it and simply removed Kano's energy belt so he couldn't shoot any more lasers from his eye. "You motherfucker, give that back." Rain smiled and Kano and punched the energy belt so if you touch it you'd get dangerous burns. He slammed it into Kano's face, melting it into a pulp. He then began rushing to Tremor, punching him and slamming him into the walls. "Ok I give up, I'll do anything you want." "Anything I want, well can you please listen to what I have to say now that your friend is gone?" "I can, go on." "I need warriors to defeat Shao Kahn. He has taken the souls of the elemental gods, which gives him their power. If I don't defeat him, he could end all the realms." "I see what you mean, but my help isn't enough. You will need someone like Scorpion or Sub-Zero, legendary warriors." "Scorpion and Sub-Zero of course, how the hell could I forget?" "Too much on your mind maybe? But they are enemies, so having them unite will be a hard thing to do. "I probably can get them to help me, I'll do anything for Edenia." "You have a heart if gold Rain, tell me when you need my help." "I will. See you Tremor."  
Rain teleported himself to the Netherrealm where he expected Sub-Zero and Scorpion to fight. "It won't be hard to find them, they are always yelling." He continued going and going until he nearly had a spear hit his head. "Go away or suffer hellfire." "Listen Scorpion, if you don't help me against Sha-" Sub-Zero had frozen Rain, not wanting him to intervene in their fight. "You should have let him talk Sub-Zero, after I finish you I will." "Good luck with that Scorpion, you've died before and I haven't." The ice that was around Rain started to melt because of the lava in the Netherrealm. He approached Scorpion again but stabbed Sub-Zero zo he couldn't intervene in their conversation. "As i was saying Scorpion, Shao Kahn has killed all the elemental gods which has given him their powers. If we don't kill him, he'll destroy every realm in existence. "I would like to help, but I am busy killing a Lin-Kuei grandmaster." "You shouldn't be so cocky Scorpion, the Lin-Kuei are stronger than the Shirai Ryu. "Alright, I give up. If you guys continue bicker there is no hope recruiting you two. Now I must go back with Tremor to find someone else." "Wait Rain, I'm sorry for not listening to you, but now I understand. If we don't help you we'll die anyway." "Thanks Scorpion, now Sub-Zero, are you also going to help me?" "I shall."  
Rain, Scorpion and Sub-Zero teleported to Earthrealm where they met Tremor. "I see you have recruited them, now we can fight against Shao Kahn and stop his reign." "Yes we can Tremor, but he can appear anywhere and anytime, so we must be ready." "Me and Scorpion will return to you if we see anything, you and Tremor can return to us if you see anything." They had been waiting for 30 minutes for Shao Kahn to come to Earthrealm. When they heard a loud boom which had nearly made them deaf he told them join him or die. "We will not join you Shao Kahn, retreat or die." "That's cute Rain, but you are the one who will have their powers In me. In fact, all of your powers will be mine!" "You shouldn't be so confident Shao Kahn. You're fighting against a Demi-God, Spectre and a Lin Kuei warrior." Rain reacted to the way he was described. He had been tired of being called a Demi-God all his life because he felt worthless. But then he realized that he had been a child up to now so his attitude had to change. "I don't fear you guys. If I recall Sub-Zero, your brother who fought in the tournament died from Scorpion who I defeated. And Rain, I have defeated stronger gods that a Demi-God." The three warriors ran towards Shao Kahn. Scorpion teleported behind him and tried to stab him but unfortunately Shao Kahn had some armour made by Kitana on him so the sword didn't pierce through his flesh. Shao Kahn saw the spear protruding from Scorpion's hand so he quickly slammed him down. "Your tricks against me isn't working Scorpion. Tell me, how long is that chain?". Shao Kahn pulled the chain and continued to swing it around Scorpion's neck. It seemed to never stop so Shao Kahn just began to pull it against Scorpion's neck. But luckily Scorpion was able to grab the chain and use his hellfire to burn Shao Kahn's hand. "You think that will stop the mighty Shao Kahn?! You will die peasant!". Sub-Zero froze Shao Kahn In place and Rain took Shao Kahn in a bubble and dropped it, breaking his armour. "You may have broken my armour, but you three have to realise that you are worthless against me.". "We took you down Shao Kahn, if we wanted to kill you we could do it now.". Tremor appeared behind Shao Kahn to try to turn him into gold but he used Kojin's fire powers to turn himself into fire, melting the gold. "A Black Dragon member thinks he can defeat me?". "Yes Shao Kahn, and it seems to be working.". Rain used his water powers to make Kojin's fire shield around Shao Kahn's body to disappear. Scorpion speared Shao Kahn and yelled "Get over here!" and grabbed him by the neck. Shao Kahn used Sujin's water powers to make himself liquid to slip under Scorpion's hand. Then he returned to his true form and used Fujin's power to blow away Tremor, Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Rain. "Rain, you could have joined me. Now instead of merging Edenia I will destroy it. Sindel will be mine again!". Rain took notice about the words Shao Kahn said. If he let Shao Kahn take control of Sindel, he would be hated by her daughter Kitana. Shao Kahn took Rain by the neck and used Raiden's electric powers to electrocute him. Rain made a water bubble around him and teleported away. The water combined with electricity burned Shao Kahn's skin so bad that he was gasping to air. "Give up Shao Kahn, your days are over.". Rain looked at the other three and said that they can deal with Shao Kahn now as he teleported away to Edenia. Sindel asked Rain how the mission had been going and he yelled her the story. He was rewarded with a medal and the honour to be her bodyguard alongside Sheeva.

**Author's Note:**

> With Rain being revealed for MK11 two days ago, I wanted to post this to show him some love.


End file.
